la flor del artista
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: maldicion, y todo por que tenia hambre, ahora, no me la quito de encima, es peor que lidear con tobi, ¡pero!, no me rendire, la superare...un,
1. infiltrado

" _hai, mi nombre es deidara, soy el segundo miembro mas joven de akatsuki, asta donde se. Lo primero que debería decir, y lo primero que quiero mencionar, es aquella historia, en la que me enorgulleció ser el protagonista principal… veamos…..todo comenzó aquella mañana calurosa" _

_**La flor del artista**_

La mañana era normal, me sentía en cierta forma bien, asta que….

- deidara-sempai!, deidara-sempai!, despierte deidara-sempai!, tobi tiene algo que decirle, es muy, muy importante!...

Como era costumbre y ya casi como un perro, mi despertador pululante y parlanchín habia cumplido con su tarea, "joderme en la mañana".

Me levante de mala manera, reincorporándome y estirándome. Una vez que termine me dedique a lo que últimamente ya era un habito de todas las mañanas….. "hacer explotar a tobi después de joderme en la mañana". De la mejor forma, agarre uno de mis bolsos de arcilla, y tome un poco de esta, se la coloque en su capa, y….

- KATSU!...

Tobi quedo cubierto de pólvora….

Pase como si nada enfrente de el, tomando mi capa y colocándomela, aunque la verdad no quería, hacia bastante calor. Me coloque mi cinturón que portaba mis bolsillos de arcilla, y me retire.

- espere sempai!, tobi es un buen chico y necesita que lo espere!...

1:30 pm…

Ya era medio día, estar expuesto al calor era un infierno y para terminar, me estaba muriendo de sed. Según el mapa en el camino a la misión que me habían encomendado a mi y a tobi, habia un pueblo que se hacia llamar _Konoha_, ahí habían varios restaurantes bastante económicos según el líder. Y lo mejor era que estaba a 5 minutos de la distancia a la que estábamos. Apresure la velocidad de mi fiel arte que en estos momentos era un pájaro de arcilla.

Luego de pocos minutos me habia desecho de mi obra maestra, ya que tobi me habia hecho exasperar "_como siempre…."_, pero asi era mejor, asi no sospecharían, después de todo, por lo que escuche, itachi y kisame ya habían venido aquí, por lo que ahora eran mas atentos y conocían el uniforme.

Me escondí en la zona boscosa de la entrada, por precaución, no quería llamar la atención y alarmar a la aldea, y que les avisaran a mi próximo objetivo.

- será mejor deshacerme de esto…..- comencé a desabrocharme mi gabardina- listo, creo que con esto será suficiente, pero por si acaso….- lance una pequeña araña de arcilla a enfrente de la puerta de entrada, esta se aferro a la tierra – katsu!...

Como era de esperarse, mi maravillosa creación cumplió su función y exploto, esta explosión fue de medio alcance ya que no quería alarmar a toda la aldea. Y como lo pensé, habia salido un guardia para divisar que sucedía afuera. Verifique que no hubiera nadie desde dentro lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que haría.

Di un salto y me posicione detrás de el, colocando una pequeña araña de arcilla tras su nuca y haciéndola explotar. El hombre callo muerto en un segundo; tome su banda y me la coloque en el lugar en donde se encontraba la mía. Di un salto de regreso y coloque me banda dentro del hueco de un tronco junto con mi uniforme que yacía ahí desde el comienzo. Volví y me infiltre, no sin antes esconder el cadáver; todo parecía normal, habia buen viento adentro de los muros, uno respiraba tranquilidad. Sentía como mis bolsillos de arcilla andaban con migo, y como el viento fresco rozaba la piel de mis brazos y parte de mi abdomen, pese a que mi blusa de maya solo me cubría la parte del tórax.

- aaaah que bien me siento…. – me estire mientras caminaba por la aldea en donde todos me miraban extraño – será mejor disimular…..actúa normal, sociable y todos te dejaran en paz…..- pensé mientras seguía caminando – konnichiwa! – levante una mano saludando a una señora que barría y a un verdulero, además de unos niños, yo sonreía y ellos solo se me quedaban viendo, todos a excepción de la señora que si me habia saludado de buena manera.

Por fin llegue a un restaurante, pedí una mesa, me senté de manera natural y ordene de manera natural.

- mmm….tobi se lo a de estar pasando de lo lindo jejejejeje- me reí por lo bajo mientras me imaginaba a tobi en medio de la nada llorando como un bebe.

Luego de 5 minutos….

- aquí tiene su orden de dangos y su té verde…..

- arigatou…..

Comencé a desayunar una vez que la señorita se fue, fue un desayuno rápido pero gratificante. Me levante y deje el dinero en la mesa, camine hacia fuera y me fui. Pero….

- HA! ¿por donde vine?...demonios, me e perdido!...- me altere en mi mente, mientras que mi cuerpo permanecía sereno – bueno….si camino un poco deseguro lo recordare….- lo mencione mas para mi mismo que para los demás.

Camine como media hora por gran parte de la aldea y cada vez me daba la impresión de que me perdía mas. Camine, ya algo fastidiado de nunca dar en el blanco cuando de repente….choque con algo "_ sigo diciendo que fue su culpa….."._

- oye!...ten cuidado….- solo vi como ella me empujaba y se arrodillaba en el suelo- o no, mis rosas….- me intente levantar y divise a una chica enfrente de mi, o mas bien, enzima de mi, a horcajadas recogiendo algo alrededor y enzima de mi, en sus brazos habían unas cuantas rosas de un rojo vivo y en mi pecho igual habían unas que se prendían a mi blusa de maya - ¿Por qué no te fijaste?, ¿en que pensabas? – intento levantar todo pero las flores, si las intentaba tomar, le pinchaban.

Reaccione al sentir una espina pincharme el abdomen, me levante, tirándola en el suelo.

- no fue mi culpa, tu te colocaste en medio….

- ¿Qué?, yo iba caminando pacíficamente mientras que tu trotabas como toro por toda la calle….

- ¿yo?, tu eres la que debió haberse detenido al verme pasar….

- pero yo soy aquí la chica, y tu el varón, no es mi culpa que además de trotar como burro, tenias que ser irrespetuoso con las mujeres….- se cruzo de brazos con las flores en ellos, mostró una sonrisa provocante y me miro de lado – pero supongo que te lo pasare considerando que eres una chica – me sostuvo la coleta y me izo unas molestas cosquillas en la nariz con la punta de mis cabellos.

Aparte su mano, ya molesto y la sostuve con algo de fuerza.

- almenos devuélveme las flores que tienes en tu blusa ninja….

La solté con molestia. Me quite sus entupidas flores de enzima y se las di con fuerza. Luego de eso me fui.

9:45 pm

Me la habia pasado todo el día caminando, estaba cansado, encontré un pequeño serró muy apacible, me acomode en su esponjoso pasto y me dedique a descansar un rato. Pero por alguna razón no podía descansar. Me levante y mire aquella aldea a la que llamaban konoha. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado, las calles, y los centros de "diversión para adultos", ya eran las 10:05 obviamente todos ya estaban dormidos; cerré suavemente los ojos, dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar. Cuando….

- KYA!

- maldita sea, ¿y ahora que?...- me levante de un golpe, furioso.

Utilice mi ojo biónico para poder ver mejor a quien me hubiera despertado.

- ah, es solo ella…..- me volví a recostar, asta que sentí que me ponía nervioso.

Estaba asustada, la acorralaban dos hombres de ropas desgarradas. Uno portaba en su mano derecha un cuchillo y el otro una katana.

- joder….maldita conciencia….- y ahí voy, como un burro a ayudar a la joven.


	2. heroe por accidente

Una vez llegue a donde estaba ella, me di cuenta de que los dos hombre le decían cosas.

_- _ven preciosa, vamos a divertirnos _- _dijo, el que tenía el cuchillo.

- eso_…_vamos a ver que llevas debajo de la ropa_ -_ Intervino el otro.

Ambos se acercaron a la chica que gritaba ayuda, pero nadie la escuchaba. Con el cuchillo empezaron a rasgar la ropa de la joven, dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior, mientras ambos individuos reían perversamente.

- porfavor_…_deténganse_-_ rogó la joven, mientras las lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

Era inútil, ambos hombres estaban absortos en el rasgado de su ropa. Dejando casi al descubierto los pechos de la joven, cubiertos únicamente por el sostén. El hombre que tenía la katana puso su mano sobre los pechos de la joven, mientras reía.

- bien pequeña…te la pasaras muy bien_-_ dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la joven.

- no, no…..ayuda!...AYUDA!_-_ gritaba desesperada la joven.

- esinútil nena, nadie te puede ayudar_-_ dijo el otro humano, que observaba a su compañero.

- ayuda!…ayuda!...AYUDENME!- grito al sentir como le rasgaban la falda.

- tsk….- mostré una sonrisa mientras todo en el callejón permanecía oscuro – KATSU!...

Esta solo habia sido una advertencia. Dos de mis saltamontes habían explotado enfrente de ellos, dejando a la chica temblando aturdida, pero sin heridas. Y como era de esperarse, ellos salieron corriendo de ahí. Salte desde uno de los tejados que rodeaban al callejón; me encontraba justo en la penumbra, habia comenzado a llover. Ella me vio aterrorizada, cayendo sentada en la esquina del callejón, seguía temblando, estaba asustada y confundida. La mire con simplicidad, su piel brillaba gracias al agua de lluvia, se podía enfermar. Pero a mi no me interesaba eso, aunque, de todas maneras, tendría que sacarla de aquí, podría llamar la atención de otro pervertido en ese estado, y sinceramente estaba tan cansado que me daría flojera salvarla otra vez y deseguro terminaría matándolo.

- ¿estas bien?...- le pregunte mientras me acercaba.

- h…hai…..- me respondió con un tono de inseguridad.

- ¿todavía no sabes quien soy?...te dare una pista "o no, mis rosas"….- intente igualar su voz.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, se levanto lentamente y camino hacia mi.

- ¿eres…el chico de la mañana?- me miro confundida pero con una mirada muy frágil.

- …..si…estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando de repente me despertó un grito que parecía de una doncella, lastima, me equivoque….- intente hacerla enfadar para ver si dejaba de temblar.

Esto no funciono, solo permanecía mirándome, sus ojos parecían estacas que me traspasaban el alma, y lupas que examinaban cuidadosamente mi ser, tenia los ojos inocentes, iguales a los de una niña pequeña. Estos se volvieron cristalinos, ya sabia lo que venia; sus dulces ojos color lila se ahogaron, dejando que salieran unas pequeñas lagrimas, ella se las limpio y me volvió a mirar, esta vez con un poco de firmeza disimulada.

- pensé que…..me iban a hacer….algo malo- aunque su rostro era firme, unos pequeños espasmos le llenaban el cuerpo- muchas….gracias….- su cabello rozado fucsia que le llegaba un dedo debajo de la cadera, le cubría parte del cuerpo, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar - ¿M…me acompañarías a c…casa?...- me pregunto desde atrás.

Yo me detuve en seco. Un susurro audible me llego al oído "por favor", era todo lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba para que se diera la vuelta. Sabia que estaba atemorizada y tenia mucho terror de que le pasara lo mismo. Di un bufido, y mire hacia otra parte.

- me dirás por donde esta la salida de la aldea si te llevo…..- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y los abría para mirarla seriamente.

- hai…- respondió casi de inmediato, mientras se acercaba a mi y se aferraba a mi brazo.

Mi cara de desagrado se posiciono, pero luego fue cambiando a una de humillación.

- kamisama, ¿Qué diría sasori-no-danna de esto?- pensé mirando a la chica que tenia aun lado, tímida e insegura.

Se hizo mas de noche, ella señalo un lugar y caminamos asta ahí. Era un departamento pequeño, alejado de los demás, parecía que la chica era solitaria. Ella tomo unas llaves que se encontraban en la parte de hasta arriba de la puerta, con estas abrió la puerta de su departamento, era oscuro, me invito a pasar, yo me negué, ella insistió y me jalo dentro. Dijo que me sentara en uno de sus sillones que se encontraban en su pequeña sala alado de su habitación, entro a esta y luego de unos minutos salio con una blusa larga y un short. Tenia en las manos una pequeña toalla que deseguro habia sacado del baño de su pequeña habitación. La dejo un momento enzima de uno de los sillones, y se fue a su pequeña cocina; luego de unos minutos volvió con dos vasos de té y un pequeño plato con un pedazo de tarta. Me la sirvió enfrente y tomo su té, lo coloco a un lado de la pequeña mesita de en medio, en donde se encontraba la charola con el té y el plato. Tomo la toalla y me la coloco en el pecho para secarme.

- ¿vienes de fuera?...- me pregunto tranquilamente mientras me secaba uno de mis brazos.

Yo no conteste, pero aun asi, no quería, me sentía raro de tal buen tratamiento.

- ¿puedo….? – toco mi coleta con sus delicadas manos.

No respondí, ella tomo la cinta y comenzó a desenvolverme la coleta. Una vez que tenia el cabello suelto, me quito la banda y comenzó a secarme con cuidado el cabello. Le tome con cuidado las manos que secaban mi cabello.

- ¿Por qué lo haces….?- le pregunte con la mirada baja.

- por que….no te trate bien hoy, lo siento, estaba molesta, me habían robado y no me quería ayudar ningún ninja, entonces te vi, tu, un ninja de konoha, y me moleste…además…tu me salvaste- movió levemente sus manos intentando volver a lo que hacia.

La solté, ella se posiciono enfrente de mi, tomo mi fleco y comenzó a secarlo con delicadeza. Vio mi ojo biónico, y me lo quito con suavidad. Fue cuando la vi, directamente, era bonita, tenia unos ojos inocentes y su boca era simplemente sublime.

- cierra los ojos por favor…..- la mire directamente.

Parpadee un par de veces. Yo no dije ni hice nada concientemente, pero, como por arte de magia, mis ojos se habían cerrado. Hice una mueca de angustia, pero luego de unos segundos, en los que se me revolvía el estomago, sentí algo, peludo en mi rostro, luego me quedo claro, ella me estaba secando el rostro. Luego de pocos segundos la sensación desapareció.

- listo….por favor, si quieres hazte tu coleta – su voz sonaba animada – ahora, solo faltan tus pantalones, pero creo que eso te toca a ti - soltó una pequeña risita mientras me entregaba la toalla en las manos.

Solo le di una pasada a mi pantalón con la toalla mientras ella desviaba la mirada inocentemente.

- ya…- le avise para que pudiera volver a mirar.

Ella se dio la vuelta para donde yo, tomo su vaso con té y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿no te gusta el té?...-me miro preocupada y luego se alarmo- ¿no esta bueno?...

- …..no es eso….es solo que…me extraña mucho el ser tratado asi, es todo…..

- oh…- bajo la cabeza, mirando el vaso de té que sostenía en sus manos.

Bufe molesto, me molestaba actuar asi, y ni siquiera fingía, me sentía extraño en estos momentos. Tome el vaso y le di un pequeño sorbo.

- mmm….-fue lo único que mencione mientras respiraba hondo el vaso y luego volvía a tomar de el.

- ¿te gusto….?- me miro fijamente con esperanza en su voz.

- esta bueno….- murmure mirando hacia otra parte.

Ella mostró una sonrisa, yo la mire, me paralice, para luego reaccionar y agarrar el pedazo de tarta. No me gustaban mucho los dulces, pero debo decir que estaba bueno el pastel.

- ese lo compre así que….

Caída estilo anime de mi parte, ya le iba a elogiar el postre.

- jejeje gomene….- se arrodillo enfrente de mi, ayudándome a levantar- ¿estas bien?...

- h…hai…- le respondí levantándome; sin darme cuenta le di la mano para ayudarla, ella acepto pero luego la separo.

Se miro la mano, esta estaba ensalivada, tomo mi mano y miro mis bocas, se tapo la boca con su mano, levantándose y saliendo corriendo, le tome de la muñeca y la tire en el sillón cayendo yo enzima de ella, no podía permitir que avisara a la aldea.

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer….?- le tome de las dos muñecas. Ella solo me miraba inocentemente.

- ¿de que?...solo iba a buscar un poco de antiséptico, me e cortado al partir la tarta….- me miro inocentemente- ¿te refieres a tus manos?...eso yo ya lo sabia, desde que me tomaste en la mañana de la muñeca ….no te preocupes, no gritare ni me esconderé de ti solo por que tengas bocas en las manos…- musito lo primero estilo anime y lo demás lo dijo con sinceridad.

Me quede callado, luego de eso me separe y por ultimo me levante, un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala, ella se habia ido a por el antiséptico asta que volvió colocándoselo ya sentada, saco un pequeño chillido pero luego se soplo la herida suavemente, formando una pequeña curvatura en sus finos y delicados labios. Sin darme cuenta tragué en seco.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...- me pregunto mientras se levantaba y se llevaba el antiséptico de donde lo habia sacado.

Me quede pensando, ¿debería decirle?.


	3. precentaciones

Tome aire y lo expulse.

- …deidara…mi nombre es deidara…..- la mire de reojo.

Ella camino hacia mi y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿deidara?...que nombre tan…..

Me coloque a la defensiva.

- …..peculiar…-termino la frase mirando a un punto indefinido al frente.

- y…..el tuyo…..¿cual es?...- la mire con desinterés disimulado.

Ella soltó otra risilla por lo bajo, se volteo hacia mi y me miro con sus ojos lilas.

- el mío…..el mío es kanon…..-me mostró una sonrisa y se levanto para recoger los platos.

Tomo parte de estos y, con ayuda de la charola, camino sin problema asta la cocina.

- ¿vienes deidara-kun?...-me llamo desde la cocina.

Me anone, ¿me habia llamado "deidara-kun"?, habia quienes me llamaban "deidara-sama" o simplemente "deidara" pero nunca con "-kun" a un lado. Me levante del sillón y camine hacia la cocina, al llegar me encontré con kanon quien lavaba los platos.

- aya hay una silla, si quieres siéntate – el sonido del grifo tapaba casi por completo su voz, pero no era nada que no pudiera escuchar.

Camine y me senté en la silla. Ella coloco los platos en el lava trastes y los dejo secar. Se dio la vuelta hacia mi y me tomo de la mano.

- ven, pareciese que te gustan las alturas, no se porque, pero algo me dice que te gustan, lo mejor de mi departamento esta al entrar a mi habitación…..

Me puse nervioso, pero aun asi no me detenía. Entremos a su habitación y ella cerro la puerta, luego camino hacia mi colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

- aquí es donde ocurre lo genial…..- me miro con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sin darme cuenta me habia ruborizado. Ella volvió a tomarme de la mano y me dijo que fuera con ella, tomo y camino hacia su ropero, lo corrió con cuidado y detrás de este habia una puerta. Tomo el pomo y lo giro, al abrirse dejo ver una enorme terraza que solo tenia vista a el cielo, la lluvia habia cesado ya ase unos minutos por lo que ya no habían nubes que obstruyeran el paso a las vista de las estrellas. Ella entro contenta, dándose la vuelta para mirarme, y luego al cielo.

- son hermosas ¿verdad?...

La mire extrañado y desconcertado, me parecía extraño que se llevara tan bien con una persona que apenas conocía. Dude si preguntar o no, pero ella misma se respondió.

- yo creo que si,….¿Cómo seria…..verlas un poco mas de cerca?...

Se quedo en fondo inquisitivo, ella seguía mirando el cielo, su mirada era serena y enorme a la vez, las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos, esos inocentes ojos color lila oscuro , estos seguían mirando el cielo, luego de eso, sin darme cuenta ya que sus pupilas eran casi esos grandes ojos, caí en cuenta de que ella me miraba.

- deidara-kun, ¿podrías subir la mano a tu pecho en el punto del corazón y tacharlo por favor?...

Parpadee dos veces y luego hice caso a lo que me decía, como si fuera nada subí mi mano a mi pecho, pocisionandola en donde iba mi corazón, tachándolo suavemente.

- listo, lo has prometido!- me exalte al escucharla levantar la voz, casi gritando y señalarme con su índice- tu has prometido y con el corazón que un día, me llevaras a ver las estrellas, por arriba de la copa de los árboles, donde bien pueda sentir el viento en mi rostro…..si no lo cumples significa que tu y lo que definas como tu palabra, promesa o arte son un fraude…..- se cruzo de brazos y separo la mirada de mi.

Pronto mi cara de ingenuidad se cruzo con una de verdadera molestia "_estaba muy molesto ese día, no hab_i_a podido dormir y además, me exasperaba estar teniendo que seguir ahí, digo, ¿Cuánto mas tardaría buscando la entrada de la aldea?"_ me acerque un poco a ella y, la tome de su blusa cual si fuera hombre en una cantina. "_juro que en esos momentos, no podía diferenciarla tras mi cólera…."_. ella gimió por lo bajo, mostró una pequeña sonrisa provocativa, me miro y menciono tres palabras de sus finos y suaves labios.

- lo…..has…prometido…..

Entrecerré un poco mis ojos, tranquilizándome un poco

- tsk…..-la baje y luego me di la vuelta- e cumplido con mi parte del trato, dime en donde esta la entrada de konoha…..

Ella bajo un poco la mirada hacia el suelo, la pude mirar gracias a que habia dado vuelta a mi cabeza.

- sabes…..te pareces bastante a el…..- me volvió a mirar, con tristeza, para luego mirarme extrañada la mano- o dios mío, te as cortado la mano…..- mire mi mano, realmente exageraba, solo tenia un pequeño rasguño.

¿Dónde podría habérmelo hecho?, sinceramente no me importaba, solo sentía un incomodo ardor, pero eso era todo. Kanon se acerco, tomo mi mano, y con la otra saco un pequeño pañuelo de su blusa de manga larga; lo coloco en mi mano, amarrándolo suavemente sobre la herida.

- listo, supongo que ya esta. Bien, la entrada de konoha esta al norte de aquí todo derecho, tan solo tardaras unos cuantos minutos en llegar a ella…- me miro en primera y luego bajo la mirada- ¿te iras?...

Un silencio incomodo se origino en la estancia, decidí responderle.

- hai…..- le dije directa y secamente como itachi.

- bueno, supongo que un ninja es muy ocupado hoy en día, pero…..¿cuanto tiempo te llevara en volver de tu misión?...

- Demonios!, ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre tienen que insistir en hacer preguntas difíciles de responder?, odio esto….- pensé mirándola con serenidad- supongo que un tiempo, quizás días…..

- ¿de verdad?...esta bien…..entonces, cuando regreses, te mostrare un lugar especifico de la aldea a donde me gusta ir ¿si?...oh, también te mostrare cual es mi habilidad artística, claro, si te gusta el arte…¿verdad?...

Fue como si me hubieran lanzado un ladrillo a la cabeza, ¿Qué preguntas era esa?, por supuesto que si, bueno, supongo que tenia tiempo de sobra en llegar a con tobi, digo, no es que tenga curiosidad ni nada parecido, es simplemente recolección de información acerca de un cómplice involuntario, sip, eso era.

- bueno…..mi misión es para dentro de hora y media, podría quedarme un rato mas y ver cual es tu especialidad artística…..-aparte mi mirada, musitando con humillación lo ultimo.

Ahora ella fue la que parpadeo dos veces seguidas, reacciono y me miro alegremente.

- bien, espera aquí por favor…..

Entro a su habitación por unos minutos y luego salio, yo estaba sentado en el piso con las piernas entrelazadas, al igual que un crío, algo aburrido, apoyado en mi mano quien lo estaba en mi pierna. Levante la cabeza interesado, kanon tenia un violín entre sus manos, se posiciono enfrente de mi.

- este es mi arte…..

Posiciono el violín en su lugar, colocando su fino rostro apoyado suavemente en este, tomo la varilla con la que se tocaba e inicio su canción. (.com/watch?v=-EQ6eHeBrhM&feature=quicklist)


	4. desacuerdo con uno mismo

En el trascurso de esta, la luna la iluminaba con su luz, ella tenia cerrados suavemente los ojos, dejándose llevar por la canción, asta que por fin acabo. La mire sorprendido, tocaba muy bien, ella me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantar, mas yo no pude reaccionar.

- ¿deidara-kun…..?- me llamo mas yo solo continuaba anonado.

Parpadee dos veces y volví a mi forma seria; mas la curiosidad me mataba, tenia que preguntarle.

- ¿Qué opinas del arte?...- solté como una bofetada.

Ella me miro, se sentó enfrente de mi, colocando su violín entre los dos.

- yo…yo pienso que el arte es como la musica…..es efímero al momento de tocarte el alma, pero a la vez es eterno ya que perdura en esta y en la memoria, su belleza perdura, en ciertos momentos te muestra su belleza mas perfecta y al siguiente, te envuelve en su dulce melodía, todo en un siclo, como las olas del mar, van y vienen, efímero y eterno, los dos comparten lo mismo…los dos conforman el arte….-cerro los ojos, mirando la luna que se encontraba a un lado a su izquierda, mostrándome su perfil, abrió los ojos, que demostraban su infinidad al intentar reflejarla.

Me quede callado, interesado, sorprendido; pareciese que nos hubiera conocido a mi y a sasori, siempre peleando por lo que era el arte, ahora no estoy seguro si esas peleas valían la pena. ¿Qué?, por supuesto que valían la pena, yo defendía mi arte!...lo único que hacia era hacerle ver lo que era arte, intentaba liberarlo de su definición siega.

Me levante dándome la vuelta para mirar la luna, kanon me miro, interesada y algo triste; se levanto de su lugar, colocando su mano en mi hombro; dirige mi vista a esta, ella señalaba un camino con su índice.

- sigue todo derecho y llegaras a la entrada, como ya te dije….- su voz parecía penumbrosa, pero sonaba igual de dulce que siempre- bueno, si vuelves pronto estoy segura de que tendrás tiempo para poder ver ese lugar del que te comento…..¿podrás?...- me miro, parecía algo preocupada por la respuesta, mas no lo demostraba mucho en el rostro.

- si, claro….-le di la razón igual que a un loco.

- que bien!...-levanto los brazos al cielo mientras una sonrisa alegre se formaba en su rostro, igual a la de una niña.

- bueno…..- cerré los ojos, no podía dejarla asi, me sentía raro, pero no quería dejarla asi como asi - adiós…..-baje la mirada, dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca causando que se desmayara.

Para cuando ella despertó en su cama, yo no estaba ahí.

10:18 am.

Me encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la aldea a la cual se le asignaba mi misión. Esto seria muy censillo, llegar, tomar el pergamino y quizás matar a algunos guardias al salir; yeah, no habría problema.

Iba a tomar arcilla, cuando de repente, sentí como un pequeño apretón aparecía al rozar mi mano con el cierre, me asuste, este era calido.

- kanon…

Baje la mirada, asta que me di cuenta, ahí estaba, un pequeño y fino pañuelo blanco con el nombre "kanon" en una esquina escrito en letras cursivas.

Lo mire interesado, recordando algunas escenas de lo que habia pasado ayer; mire mi camino, algo sereno pero con la mente en otra parte.

(fondo song: light lights up light for piano)

Flash back

- ¿vienes de fuera?...- me pregunto tranquilamente mientras me secaba uno de mis brazos.

Yo no conteste, pero aun asi, no quería, me sentía raro de tal buen tratamiento.

- ¿puedo….? – toco mi coleta con sus delicadas manos.

No respondí, ella tomo la cinta y comenzó a desenvolverme la coleta. Una vez que tenia el cabello suelto, me quito la banda y comenzó a secarme con cuidado el cabello. Le tome con delicadeza las manos que secaban mi cabello.

- ¿Por qué lo haces….?- le pregunte con la mirada baja.

- por que….no te trate bien hoy, lo siento…..

Fin flash back

- faltan 15 minutos para llegar y yo…..

Sin darme cuenta me senté en mi ave de arcilla, cerrando levemente los ojos, escuchando el viento, sintiendo como levantaba mi coleta y dejaba que volviera a mi espalda.

Flash back

- …además…tu me salvaste- movió levemente sus manos intentando volver a lo que hacia.

Fin flash back

Una mueca se formo en mi rostro. ahora que lo pensaba, ella parecía haberlo dicho de manera calida, ¿o era yo el que lo quería ver asi?, no, de ninguna forma, además, ¿yo? ¿salvarla?; ¿en que momento que no me di cuenta?, eso era ridículo. Yo, una persona que a matado a mas seres humanos con el fin de que su arte sea reconocido, yo, un artista incomprendido, un pastor intentando guiar a los perdidos "_cof cof, sasori, cof cof"_, en lo que es el arte; ¿Cómo habia llegado a esa conclusión?.

Flash back

- bien pequeña…te la pasaras muy bien_-_ dijo, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la joven.

- no, no…..ayuda!...AYUDA!_-_ gritaba desesperada la joven.

- esinútil nena, nadie te puede ayudar_-_ dijo el otro humano, que observaba a su compañero.

- ayuda!…ayuda!...AYUDENME!- grito al sentir como le rasgaban la falda.

- tsk….- mostré una sonrisa mientras todo en el callejón permanecía oscuro – KATSU!...

Esta solo habia sido una advertencia. Dos de mis saltamontes habían explotado enfrente de ellos, dejando a la chica temblando aturdida, pero sin heridas. Y como era de esperarse, ellos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Fin flash back

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, ¿pude…..haber sido yo, en si haberla salvado?, no, no pude, seguro fue puro auto reflejo o simple lastima hacia ella, nada mas…..pero….

Flash back

- ¿estas bien?...- le pregunte mientras me acercaba.

- h…hai…..- me respondió con un tono de inseguridad.

- ¿todavía no sabes quien soy?...te dare una pista "o no, mis rosas"….- intente igualar su voz.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, se levanto lentamente y camino hacia mi.

- ¿eres…el chico de la mañana?- me miro confundida pero con una mirada muy frágil.

- …..si…estaba durmiendo placidamente cuando de repente me despertó un grito que parecía de una doncella, lastima, me equivoque….- intente hacerla enfadar para ver si dejaba de temblar.

Fin flash back

- ¿será que…..me aya preocupado por ella?...

Cerré otra vez los ojos, intentando encontrar algo que contradijera la pregunta formulada en mi mente.

Pero…ahora…buscaba algo…algo que me demostrara….que tenia razón en mis sospechas.


End file.
